


Des roses rien que pour toi

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, j'ai écris cet os dans le cadre de la « Bibliothèque de fictions » avec le défi numéro 33. Voici le défi : Alors qu'il attend son rendez-vous (vous choisissez avec qui et quel type de rendez-vous il s'agit) votre personnage est pris de doute quand à ce rendez vous. Vous devrez placer les mots "fleurs", "sourire" et "chaise" . Je pense que je vais bien m'en sortir pour écrire ce texte.
Relationships: Fred Wesley - Relationship, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	Des roses rien que pour toi

«Calme-toi, Polly Lupin !» répondit Mione en la voyant faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

En l'ignorant encore, la jeune Serdaigle fit un léger bond en voyant l'heure du rendez-vous approchant que Georges lui avait donné, hier soir :

« Ah, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec George. Mione ! Je suis complètement perdue. Il m'a proposé un rendez-vous galant pour aujourd'hui. En fin de matinée, d'ailleurs. Je vais craquer ! »

Elle toussota pour la énième fois de la matinée :

« George est amoureux de toi. Il t'a pardonné quand tu as été manipulée par Lucius. George a perdu son oreille pour vous protéger, Harry et toi. Je pense que tu as choisit le bon, finalement.» répondit la Lionne avec un air calme et détendu. «Il est fait pour toi, je t'assure !»

Polly se mordit la lèvre angoissée à l'idée de le perdre durant la grande guerre :

«Et si je le perds ? Définitivement ? Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur ne prouve rien. Même si l'amour est toujours présent en ces temps troubles ? Je ne sais pas... J'aurai dû mourir là-bas... »

Là, s'en fut trop pour la sœur de George qui se leva de sa chaise et alla gifler Polly sous les yeux écarquillées d'Hermione, surprise:

« Je t'interdis de dire ça , tu m'entends ? »

« Ginny ! » appela Hermione en étant surprise et stupéfaite.

« Mon frère t'aime espèce d'idiote seulement tu es bien trop aveugle pour le voir ! »

« Gin... » bafouilla la fille de Rémus Lupin « Je suis désolée. »

« Je déteste quand tu es désolée Polly ! George t'aime, il t'a attendu, il t'a pardonné... »

« Je le sais. Ginny, tu penses que je devrais y aller ? Le voir ? »

« Oui, tu devrais. Il t'attend dans le garage. Fred est avec papa et Bill. »

« Merci, les filles. Je vous adore, je vais y aller. »

Une fois dehors, Polly descendit des escaliers avec un pas vif et énergique. Personne ne fit attention à son allure dans la maison des Weasley. Ils furent tous occupés avec Harry pour le préserver. Y compris Rémus, son père biologique. Roulant des yeux, l'adolescente pénétra à l'extérieur de la maison du terrier et chercha George du regard. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le garage elle dit :

« Hum, fais-je le bon choix ? Enfin, peu importe, je vais y aller... »

~######~

Un parfum de rose se faisait sentir dans le garage et Polly adorait cette petite intention de la part de George. Comment savait-il que Polly aimait les roses tricolores ? Personne ne le savait encore moins ses proches. Il n'y avait que Dobby et Luna qui étaient au courant pour les fleurs parfumées. En entrant dans le garage, la jeune biche avait eu comme un malaise et se retenait debout. La voix de Lucius était encore présent à l'intérieur de sa tête mais elle l'ignorait pacifiquement. Tout en rouvrant les yeux, elle percevait encore des pétales en face d'elle. Cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Silence.

L'obscurité.

Une bougie.

~######~

Une voix masculine la fit sortir de ses pensées obscures et pesantes. George se montra enfin, souriant malgré sa blessure qui était toujours présente. Péniblement, Polly se mordit la lèvre et se jeta dans les bras de son âme sœur, les yeux fermées :

« Je veux voir ton jolie sourire Lupine... » lui sussura-t-il en lui relevant le jolie menton.

« George… Pourquoi tu… tu fais tout ça ? » bafouilla-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Parce que je veux te voir sourire de nouveau, parce que je veux te voir heureuse comme avant. »

« George, voyons… Après tout ce que j'ai fais à Poudlard cette année, tu comptes m'aimer encore ? »

« Évidement, tu es ma petite Serdaigle butée et maline. Oui, je compte t'aimer encore et pour toujours. » lui répondit-il d'une voix sincère.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kingsley Shacklebolt surpris le jeune couple qui allait s'embrasser. Souriant, le puissant sorcier était employé au sein du ministère de la magie depuis des années. Kingsley fut quelqu'un de discret et de confiance au sein de la famille Weasley. Le roux lui répondit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kingsley ? Un soucis avec Harry ? »

Polly marmonna le nom d'Harry et fut jalouse qu'on s'occupe que de l'élu et pas d'elle. Kingsley le remarqua mais ne la contredit pas :

« Le repas et prêt ainsi que la réunion, les enfants. Je peux te parler cinq minutes Lupine ? »

« Euh oui, bien sur. Désolée pour notre rendez-vous George, on aura l'occasion de ce voir ? »

« Oui bien sur, j'ai du temps libre demain et le mariage aura lieu que dans quelques jours. »

« Bien, parfait. » répondit la jeune biche déçue par l'interruption vive de Kingsley, l'employé haut placé du ministère en qui Polly n'avait pas confiance.

George embrassa Polly avec un baiser tendre et la laissa entre les mains de ce ministre qui referma la porte derrière lui, comme soulagé :

« Polly, quelque chose te contrarie. C'est Potter ? »

« Rien, vraiment rien. Juste que... » cafouilla-t-elle dans un souffle long et pénible.

« Que quoi ? » devina-t-il en essayant de comportement son comportement envers l'élu. « tu es fâchée envers l'élu ? Je l'entends dans le son de ta voix. » se questionna-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses manches longues. « Lupine ? » termina-t-il, dans un souffle court et las.

La concernée fulmina.

Elle eut du chagrin et de la colère dans sa voix.

Elle eut du sang sur ses mains dans le manoir des Malfoy :

« Kingsley, c'est compliquée. Ma vie est chamboulée et j'ai failli être mourante ! »

« Je sais. C'est ma magie qui t'a sauvé Lupine. Sache-le. Tu n'as pas été bien loin de mourir ce soir-là. Tu as quelques mèches grises. Bella n'a pas été tendre avec toi. Je me trompe ? »

« Cette folle dingue ? J'ai saisis à ses tentatives, a ses tortures, mais Naguini m'a protégée et j'ignore pourquoi. Je… Je suis complètement perdue et il n'y en a que pour l'élu, le Saint-Potter ! »

Kingsley comprit que la fille de Rémus a vécue l'Enfer dans ce manoir et la rassura comme il le pouvait avec ces propres mots. Ensuite, il la ramena vers les autres pour le début du repas. L'ambiance fut toujours pesante et lourde pour les deux anciens amis, Polly et Harry. Le ministre sut qu'il lui fallait plus de temps pour que les deux se réconcilient et même avant le mariage entre Bill et Fleur.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
FIN DE L OS


End file.
